


The 'Buck' Box

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [89]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Affection, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belonging, Creation, Doubt, Family, Gen, Gift Giving, Home, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photographs, Pining, Postcards, Self-Worth Issues, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Prompt: The fact that Buck's horrid excuse for a mom and dad didn't even bother to make him a baby box is enraging. Chris somehow finds out about it, he asks his dad if they can make their own special Bucky Box for him. Eddie shares the idea with the team who are all for it. Buck's birthday is coming up so it would be the perfect surprise. Buck is overwhelmed with love and maybe Maddie might send a picture of Buck with his special box and his true family. Buckleys can only sit and regret*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 291





	The 'Buck' Box

**Author's Note:**

> 📦

**The ' _Buck_ ' Box**

Eddie isn't sure when or how Christopher found out about the baby box for Maddie. 

He himself didn't tell Christopher and he doesn't see Buck as bringing it up in conversation. 

It must have been while Chimney watched him one day as that is the only time that came to mind. 

But here he is though. Standing in Christopher's doorway as he is plotting out what he could make for Buck's own box.

"I know he's not a baby dad. But we love him and that's sad. How would you feel? I wanna do it." Christopher said as he wrote down ideas for what to put in it and how it would look on the outside decorated by him.

Eddie knew where this was coming from. He had thought it cruel to do when he'd heard about it himself the first time. Couldn't voice his offense on Buck's behalf when he was barreling into the next thing that happened confiding in Eddie.

He'd focused on the now but couldn't find a way to go back to that when speaking about Buck's parents was touchy unless he himself brought it up.

"I know kid, I know." Eddie moved over to hug Christopher where he sat at his desk. "You're the sweetest kid in the world."

Christopher laughed at that.

\--

And so the beginning of a plan was being set up. 

Christopher had apparently been a ninja and taken a few things from Buck's without him knowing. Eddie would tell him something if he didn't know what this was for and Buck would get his stuff back at the end.

The picture held on his fridge and the card safe in his dresser were among the few items.

\--

Eddie just got off a long shift with Buck and came home to see his Abuela asleep in the guest room while going to get settled himself for bed he noticed a light.

He knew his grandmother would have put Christopher to bed but here he was sprawled out sleeping over his desk.

Eddie moved over to gently help him into bed unsure of his long he had been up in secret.

His heart melted as he saw the shoe box he had offered as finding a wooden one would take time and Christopher said Buck deserved to get it sooner. 

Christopher had been in between putting decorations off stickers and gluing strips to it. 

The most important part was already done by Chris. Buck was put carefully in Christopher's handwriting upon the top. 

Eddie couldn't replicate that. 

With Christopher safely in bed and his grandmother asleep Eddie moved the box to the kitchen table and finished it up.

He had seen Christopher's diagrams and the way that the pieces were laid out by it all.

It was very calming to do after the stressful day they'd had. It being for his best friend who was always there for them may have been a part of that too though.

He put the box back and decided to tell Christopher he finished it and feel asleep and if asked he'd admit he helped. Eddie knew Christopher wouldn't mind and be happier though since they both had a part in its creation.

\--

Buck was coming over for a night of hanging out and playing games together with his two favorite boys in the world.

They were one pizza in and finished their card game as Buck was tied with Christopher. 

Eddie destroyed Buck and won his first victory of the night.

Buck looked to be enjoying losing rather than annoyed.

Christopher said he'd be right back as Eddie knew to put the games away for what was next.

The look on Buck's face was of confusion as Christopher told him not to move. But he wouldn't have anyways though. 

Eddie let nothing away as he finished and sat besides Buck.

"What are you guys up to? Is this payback for the prank?" Buck asked as he turned to Eddie.

"Actually no. But maybe I should get on that. Thanks for the reminder." Eddie teased him.

Buck closed his mouth but couldn't stop the smile.

Christopher came back with a box in his hands walking carefully. His crutches left behind somewhere between the couch and his room.

"What's that buddy? A new school project?" Buck asked.

Did he want to share something with him that he'd made at school?

It wasn't until he could see it clearer that he knew. 

He took the box as Christopher found his seat by them both. 

Buck's eyes widened as he turned to Eddie who nodded.

"Me and daddy made you a box. You're not a baby but you're our Buck." Christopher grinned.

"Chris, this is. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you buddy. Thanks Eds." Buck's mouth hadn't closed.

"Dad I think we broke Buck." Christopher said while seeing Buck's reaction to the box.

"No. But even if we did, we could help fix him up." Eddie placed his hand on Buck and pushed him lightly to open the box up.

There were firefighter themed stickers and other ones around it upon a border. Blue and Red intersecting at the center.

Buck's jeep and a surfboard were among a firetruck, helmet, ambulance, and uniform. 

When he finally opened it up he touched the hand written 'Buck' on the lid and smiled knowing fully who had written that there.

He hadn't even looked inside of the actual box yet.

When he did Buck laughed.

"I- I almost lost my mind looking for this the other day." Buck bit his lip at the picture. He and Chris were happy before the rest of that terrible day they survived. "It's good to know it was in safe hands though." He nodded.

Under that was both an old and a new card made by Christopher that told Buck he must have gotten them a few days ago.

He hadn't seen the card in his drawer while cleaning his bookshelf but expected it had fallen under other papers.

There was a piece of metal that Buck didn't recognize though along with a picture of him hugging Eddie at his ceremony.

It was taken without them knowing as they laughed about Eddie not wanting to hurt Buck by hugging him too tightly.

It must have been Hen or Chimney that captured the moment but Buck had never seen it before today though. 

"What's this?" Buck asked about the metal object to Eddie.

"I'll tell you later." He nodded.

Christopher showed him a few other pictures and things that reminded him of Buck or the Buck had given him before.

A still from the video Carla took as Chris rode his skateboard with Buck and Eddie's guidance.

A sticker from last Halloween that Buck had slipped into Eddie's locker for him to take to Christopher later on.

He didn't know if he had gotten it since he didn't see him for a few days after they talked about it. 

But here it was wrinkled but with a note from last Halloween written on it for Christopher. He hadn't used it but kept it.

Christopher told him about each thing and was happy to find out about what Maddie did.

Now he had a box for the pictures and postcards.

Eddie had heard about them but had yet to see them though and knew it was a matter of time before Buck shared that with them. Now maybe sooner.

But put it where it would be safe as they ate again and he told Christopher about some of his other jobs before becoming a firefighter and meeting them all.

Christopher chuckled at Buck saying he was a cowboy like Eddie's cousin back in Texas.

Eddie gave him an incredulous look saying he'd want to see that picture and tease him endlessly.

And you know what Buck was kinda looking forward to that idea, if only so that he could show Eddie what all he had learned and impress him. 

He'd have to find something he could show his rope skills on. Buck put that idea away for now.

When pressed about knowing how to surf Buck explained what while he learned a bit and tried before, he wasn't very good at it. So Christopher could teach him still just like he had told him.

The only picture that he had on his phone was one Chimney had joked about with him while working construction and he wasn't wrong about. Buck had gotten a few numbers while on the job as women passed by but he only catcalled one and she had been very into it too.

They got ready for bed as Buck was staying over to go to work with Eddie in the morning. 

Christopher was out and tucked in dreaming of good things as Buck cleaned and Eddie returned to help him finish.

As they drank a single beer each Buck asked Eddie once more about the metal thing in the box.

"One of the bomb squad got a hold of me and gave it as a souvenir a few weeks ago. I've got one myself but I didn't know how or when to give you yours. Seemed like now was just the right time to give it, "

Oh. It was from one of their first calls together two years ago.

"Do- they do that often?" 

"No. The guy had heard that it was one of my first days and said it was a hell of a job. So he got some of the shrapnel and smoothed them down to those." Eddie took a sip from his bottle.

"I was an ass back then." Buck shook his head with a laugh.

"You felt threatened for your spot on the team. I could see that." He'd tried to reassure Buck then.

"But I shouldn't have been. You were a great addition and Bobby knew that. We all do." Buck nodded over his own drink.

"So what's this about being a mixologist?" Eddie asked him.

Buck licked his lips and bit his lip as he tried not to laugh.

"Bartending was ironically how I became a firefighter man." 

Eddie tilted his head at that.

"How so?" He pouted.

"I saw a movie and got to talking about it before I moved back. Decided to try it out and ended up loving it. Things just sorta clicked into place." He shrugged.

Eddie had wondered about Buck's spot in that newsreel. 

But it does fit with what he heard. Buck was looking for himself and found a place to call his own, where he belonged. After so many different tries at life he landed into this family. 

Their family. His family.

Eddie was glad that place included him now. That he'd found this incredible man who he got the honor of knowing so much. Did all this with.

He nudged Buck.

"Glad we ended up meeting each other. You changed our lives- still do." Eddie nodded towards the coffee maker. With a restrained smile on his face.

"You guys did the same for me." Buck nodded back looking Eddie in the eye.

They maintained it for a long while in the silent home. Home.

"We should get some sleep." 

"Got a long shift tomorrow." Eddie agreed and tossed his empty bottle in the recycling.

"I can't wait to show Maddie." Buck said as they moved towards the bedrooms.

"I caught him asleep at his desk while making it one night, after bedtime. I helped finish it."

Buck stood there at the door of the guest room. 

"It means a lot. You two didn't have to." Buck said softly.

"No. We wanted to. For you." Eddie said and waited for Buck to look up at him. He finally did.

Buck needed to believe this. He was important to them. They accepted and loved him.

"Thank you, Eddie." Buck said, voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you, Buck." Eddie moved over to hug him. 

Buck moved to wrap his arms around Eddie, savoring the hug.

Eddie hugged back just as hard. Solidly, but not painfully so.

After an uncertain amount of time they separated, unwilling, they had to, but didn't want to.

Eddie moved to his own room before he could say something.

"Goodnight Buck." 

Buck turned away still wanting more, thinking of what to say.

"Night Eds." He nodded.

They both stood behind the door uncertain in only one aspect of their relationship together.

It was a scary leap but one that would have to be taken eventually to find an answer.

For now. Buck had solid proof, for every day of doubt. 

The box was by the guest bed.

Buck may not have had his parents. But he had Maddie. Always did and always will. And outside of that. The closer knit crew of the 118. And both inside and outside of that cycle was Eddie and Christopher.

If Buck had been asked to make a venn diagram of the groups for therapy that's how he'd see it.

He felt most at home here. Buck was starting to believe that maybe it would stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm gonna make a post later about this but what if the shrapnel was Made into wedding rings for them


End file.
